helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Station Dance Club
Hello! Project Station Dance Club (ハロ！ステ ダンス部), or simply the Dance Club (ダンス部), is a Hello! Project dance club established in 2013 on the web show Hello! Project Station. Club practices originally took place outside of concert rehearsals with plans to eventually showcase their performances at concerts, and members were to increase their repertoire and practice when allowed by their schedules. Since summer 2014, the club now only assembles and rehearses for Hello! Project concert tours. Footage of the club's rehearsals and concert performances are occasionally shown on Hello! Project Station. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2013 On September 28, the formation of the dance club was announced in episode #33 of Hello! Project Station."【YouTubeエンタメウィーク参加動画】 Berryz工房新曲ダンスショット、Juice=Juiceイベント、生タマゴShow!、℃-ute新曲＆菅谷ヘアアレンジ MC：矢島舞美【ハロ！ステ#33】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2013-09-28. On October 9, during episode #36 of Hello! Project Station, it was announced that the founding members of the dance club would be: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Ishida Ayumi from Morning Musume; Shimizu Saki and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou; Yajima Maimi and Nakajima Saki from ℃-ute; Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Takeuchi Akari from S/mileage; and Takagi Sayuki and Miyamoto Karin from Juice=Juice. It was also revealed that the club would begin practice in December."ハロ！ステダンス部メンバー発表！、Berryz工房池袋イベント、Juice＝Juice個別握手会、石田ソロうた、ナルチカ℃-ute×スマイレージ MC:清水佐紀【ハロ！ステ#36】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2013-10-09. On December 25, the first behind-the-scenes footage of dance club practice was shown in episode #47 of Hello! Project Station including comments from some of the members."モーニング娘。新曲MV・ナルチカ、ハロプロ研修生、℃-uteハワイ、ダンス部、J=J対談 MC：工藤遥【ハロ！ステ#47】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2013-12-25. Their instructor at the time was YOSHIKO. 2014 On June 15, Natsuyaki Miyabi told a fan at a handshake event in Osaka that she had quit the dance club due to being too busy to attend rehearsals.https://twitter.com/micchan_38/status/478136487301505024 On June 26, the dance club had their first performance on episode #24 of The Girls Live to Taiyou to Ciscomoon's "Gatamekira".The Girls Live. TV Tokyo. 2014-06-26. On July 10, the dance club had their second performance on episode #26 of The Girls Live to Taiyou to Ciscomoon's "Uchuu de La Ta Ta".The Girls Live. TV Tokyo. 2014-07-10. From July 12 to September 6, the dance club had their first concert performance during Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ to a remix of ℃-ute's "Love take it all"."J=J新曲Dance Shot公開！ハロプロ研修生カメラ、ダンス部、金澤ヘアアレンジ MC:和田彩花・生田衣梨奈【ハロ！ステ#83】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2014-09-10. The club performed without Fukuda Kanon leading to speculation that she had quit. From this point onwards, the club no longer rehearsed on their own time and would only assemble for concert tours. In December, Inaba Manaka joined the dance club."J＝J新曲Dance Shot、モー娘。'15池袋、ハロプロ研修生、ダンス部、和田桜子ヘアアレンジ MC:鈴木香音・田村芽実【ハロ！ステ#114】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-04-22. This was also the first time that MASAO taught members the choreography. It was also confirmed at this time that Fukuda Kanon was no longer a member. 2015 From January 2 to February 15, the dance club performed during Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ to an original dance track."こぶしMV公開！新ユニット結成！℃-ute発表、ダンス部、藤井ヘアアレンジ MC:金澤朋子・浜浦彩乃【ハロ！ステ#115】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-04-29. Wada Ayaka did not participate in this tour, but was still a member of the club. This was the last tour to feature Shimizu Saki in the dance club in accordance with her graduation from Berryz Koubou and Hello! Project on March 3. Her leadership was not directly passed on to anyone in the club. In June, four new members joined the dance club: Kudo Haruka, Sasaki Rikako, Hamaura Ayano, and Yamagishi Riko."アンジュルム/カントリー・ガールズツアー、モー娘。'15イベント、ダンス部、萩原ヘアアレンジ MC:飯窪春菜・山岸理子・岸本ゆめの【ハロ！ステ#132】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-08-26. From July 11 to August 29, the dance club performed during Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~CHALLENGER~."こぶしファクトリーイベント、ダンス部、モー娘。'15全国30カ所握手会 MC:竹内朱莉・藤井梨央【ハロ！ステ#133】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-09-02. Despite initially being included in rehearsals in June for the performance, Fukumura Mizuki and Takagi Sayuki were unable to participate and never returned to the club for future tours. This became the last tour to feature Sayashi Riho in the dance club as she graduated from Morning Musume on December 31 and took a break from entertainment activities afterwards, therefore leaving the club. In December, four new members joined the dance club: Makino Maria, Tamura Meimi, Morito Chisaki, Fujii Rio."NEXT YOU新曲MV公開！生タマゴ、℃-ute、ダンス部 MC:中島早貴・井上玲音【ハロ！ステ#152】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-01-20. 2016 From January 2 to February 20, the dance club performed during Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~."こぶし新曲MV公開！こぶしツアー、℃-ute常識、ダンス部、稲場ヘアアレンジ MC:宮崎由加・相川茉穂【ハロ！ステ#154】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2016-02-03. Miyamoto Karin did not participate during this tour, but was still a member of the club.Miyamoto Karin. "さぁ☆宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-01-09. This was the last tour to feature club members Tamura Meimi, who was scheduled to graduate from ANGERME and Hello! Project on May 30, and Inaba Manaka, who went on hiatus for health reasons on April 28"カントリー・ガールズ 稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-04-28. and suddenly graduated from Country Girls on August 4."稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-04. From July 16 to September 3, the dance club performed during Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~. Yajima Maimi and Nakajima Saki left the dance club following the end of the tour, as it was ℃-ute's last Hello! Project concert tour before their disbandment in June 2017. In December, Ikuta Erina, Murota Mizuki, Funaki Musubu, and Akiyama Mao joined the club.Ikuta Erina. "ダンス部。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2017-01-08.Akiyama Mao. "ダンス♡♡ 秋山 眞緒" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2017-01-04."カントリー新曲MV！つばき新曲ライブ、Buono!カウントダウン、ダンス部リハ、生物のお時間、金澤ヘアアレンジ MC：工藤遥・秋山眞緒【ハロ！ステ#203】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-01-18."つばき・カントリー新曲MV！こぶしライブ、ダンス部リハ、生物のお時間、中島ヘアアレンジ MC：佐々木莉佳子・野村みな美【ハロ！ステ#204】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-01-25. 2017 From January 3 to February 19, the dance club performed during Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~. This became the last tour to feature Fujii Rio in the dance club following the termination of her contract with on July 6. In July, Kaga Kaede joined as a new member.Kaga Kaede. "スタート！ 加賀楓" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki・14ki Official Blog. 2017-07-15. From July 15 to September 2, the dance club performed during both concert series of Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER. Kudo Haruka left the dance club following the end of the tour due to her graduation from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on December 11. In December, Inaba Manaka, who went on hiatus due to asthma problems in 2016, rejoined the club after she returned to activities in September as a solo talent. Ikuta Erina was also no longer a member at this time."番組リニューアル！モー娘。20周年企画、稲場愛香の定点観測、ハロコンライブ、MCトーク、アンジュ佐々木・川村が書道に挑戦！小田さくらメイク紹介 MC：譜久村聖【ハロ！ステ#252】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station. 2018-01-10. 2018 From January 2 to February 24, the club performed during Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~. From July 14 to September 1, the club performed during Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~. For the first time, no member changes were made since the previous tour. The performance was choreographed by MANKEY.https://twitter.com/mankey_njs/status/1026085367714205698 On August 20, the MV for "YEAH YEAH YEAH" by Hello Pro All Stars was released. During the dance break, the members of the club perform without Makino Maria, Kaga Kaede, Funaki Musubu, and Wada Ayaka. 2019 From January 2 to March 3, the dance club performed during the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER tour, for which they were separated into two teams for the YOU & I and NEW AGE shows. Wada Ayaka left the dance club following the end of the tour due to her graduating from Hello! Project on June 18. From July 13 and September 1, the club performed in the Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER tour, for which they were separated into two teams for the "beautiful" and "harmony" shows. BEYOOOOONDS members Hirai Miyo and Satoyoshi Utano had joined the club at this time.Hirai Miyo. "広島2日目〜harmony〜！そして昨日は憧れのダンス部！ 平井美葉" (in Japanese). BEYOOOOONDS Official Blog. 2019-07-14. Funaki Musubu did not participate at this time. 2020 From January 2 to February 24, the club will perform in the Hello! Project 2020 Winter tour, for which the members are separated into two teams for the "side A" and "side B" shows. Members Current Members Former Members ;From Berryz Koubou *Shimizu Saki (October 9, 2013 - February 2015) *Natsuyaki Miyabi (October 9, 2013 - June 2014) ;From ℃-ute *Yajima Maimi (October 9, 2013 - September 2016) *Nakajima Saki (October 9, 2013 - September 2016) ;From Morning Musume *Fukumura Mizuki (October 9, 2013 - June 2015) *Sayashi Riho (October 9, 2013 - August 2015) *Kudo Haruka (July 2015 - September 2017) *Ikuta Erina (December 2016 - September 2017) ;From ANGERME *Wada Ayaka (October 9, 2013 - August 2014; July 2016 - March 2019) *Fukuda Kanon (October 9, 2013 - August 2014) *Tamura Meimi (December 2015 - February 2016) ;From Juice=Juice *Takagi Sayuki (October 9, 2013 - June 2015) ;From Kobushi Factory *Fujii Rio (December 2015 - February 2017) TV Performances *2014.06.26 The Girls Live (Gatamekira) *2014.07.10 The Girls Live (Uchuu de La Ta Ta) Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~PERFECT SCORE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER *Hello! Project 2020 Winter Trivia *This is the last Hello! Project unit to feature Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute members (except for Nakajima Saki, who had joined Kamiishinaka Kana). *Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, and Miyamoto Karin are the only remaining members from the original line-up. *This is the first official unit for Fukumura Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Inaba Manaka, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Makino Maria, Tamura Meimi, Morito Chisaki, Fujii Rio, Murota Mizuki, Funaki Musubu, Akiyama Mao, Kaga Kaede, Hirai Miyo, and Satoyoshi Utano since joining their respective groups. References }} Category:2013 Units Category:Hello! Project Category:Hello! Project Station Category:Hello! Project Station Dance Club Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Groups featured in Girls Live Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:13th Generation Category:14th Generation Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:Juice=Juice Category:Country Girls Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Inaba Manaka Category:BEYOOOOONDS